


Unsweet Serendipity

by JonDoe110



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Classroom Sex, Collar, Dom!Winter, Dust Usage, F/F, Futanari, Master/Pet, Risk getting caught, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-forced, Sub!Ruby, Vaginal Sex, fucktoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: Commission.During her monthly visits to check-up on her younger sister and scout out some potential sexual partners, Winter discovered an almost-nude Ruby, who had grown into a fine woman with a body that rivals Yang.Smitten by the grown-up Ruby, the Rose was able to convince Winter to stay indefinitely.RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth.





	Unsweet Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Commission.
> 
> This took longer than expected since I briefly had a real job.
> 
> I swear, I love Ruby Rose.

Winter followed her younger sister Weiss as they made their way towards the latter’s dorm. It was for an inspection to see if Weiss was doing well in her studies at Beacon. She would always take the chance whenever Ironwood would send her to deliver a report to Headmaster Ozpin. Walking past several students, the older Schnee began to wonder about the nubile bodies; their shapely rears and ample breasts. Winter was a woman of poise and elegance, but deep down, she was a lustful fiend. She was burdened with the recurring desire to mate, to dominate another into submission. It also didn’t helped that she was born with a penis, with the only upside that it was a nub when flaccid, but can grow to up to a 12-inch long fat cock when aroused.

While her mind wandered, she still held a steady gaze, her arms locked behind her. Students would whisper as to who this majestic woman is, how her gaze would send a chill down their spine. Little that they know that in Winter’s lust-addled mind, they were all on their knees bowing to her. She was lost in the haze, that she almost forgot to stop as she and Weiss reached the latter’s dorm room.

“My studies are going well here, Winter. I’m sure you will approve of my quarters yet again.” Weiss proudly stated, though Winter can feel the sense of unease emanating from her sister. When the door opened, the elder Schnee immediately noticed that the haphazardly built bunk beds were removed. Winter was about to commend her little sister, when a person walked out of the bathroom.

The young team leader, Ruby Rose, entered the dorm in her red set of underwear, furiously toweling her hair as she walked in on the Schnee siblings. There was a moment of silence as the sisters were stunned to see the almost nude Ruby as they wait for her to discover their predicament. Seconds later, Weiss made it clear for her.

“RUBY! ROSE! Cover yourself this instant!” Weiss screamed at her team leader, before scrambling towards her sister. “I swear, Winter! This isn’t what’s happening every day!” The heiress pleaded, fearing that her idiot of a leader’s shameless display will earn her Winter’s disapproval.

Weiss’ pleas fell on deaf ears. Not because Winter was furious to listen, but instead was taken aback by Ruby’s beauty. On the outside, she still wore her usual uptight stoic expression, but in her mind she was lusting after the petite leader, enough to consciously stop herself from licking her lips in anticipation. The elder Schnee’s gaze on the scantily-clad Rose, admiring her nubile body, her pretty face and her exquisite curves. Ruby Rose was merely a bumbling child when they first met, but she grew up into a fine piece of fuck meat. It was worth waiting for Ruby to grow up, with Winter keeping tabs on the Rose by telling Weiss to send pictures of her with her whole team. And now, with her prize within her grasps, she can finally have what she longed to own.

Gathering her wits, the older Schnee turned towards her sister, her face hinting anger, before handing her an envelope. “Deliver this to Ozpin, Weiss. I must speak with your leader in private to reprimand her of her shameful display.” Winter spoke, her tone hinting that she doesn’t want any questions. In a matter of seconds, Weiss bolted out of the door with her close behind, making sure to lock the door.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, Winter! I didn’t hear you two enter! It was an ac…ci...dent.” Ruby started to her apologize, only to stop when Weiss’ sister turned towards her again. In the Schnee’s eyes, she can see a wild desire behind them, all aimed at her. Seeing this, her grip on her towel tightened. When Winter started to creep towards her, she moved back, every step forward met with a step back. Turning towards the window, she was about to bolt through it, but suddenly, her body stood still. Her breath hitched when she saw swirling black glyphs, more intricate than Weiss’, holding her down, every limb immobile. Trapped, her only choice now was to scream.

“Ah ah aaaah… We wouldn’t want any more guests, do we?” With lightning-like reflexes, Winter closed in on Ruby, silencing her by hand wrapping around the redhead’s throat. Like a broken puppet, she manipulated Ruby’s body, forcing the younger woman on her knees. Her grin widened when she saw the Ruby has discovered her huge secret, the stiff organ straining against her tight pants.

“Wi-Winter, what is that?” Terror and confusion emanating from Ruby’s voice.

“This is my cock, Ruby.” Winter spoke as she freed her monster cock, before resting the erect prick on Ruby’s face. “It’s very excited to see you.” The elder Schnee began to rub her cock against the redhead’s whimpering face, letting the heavy musk of her cock seep into the team leader’s nostrils. She can see that her victim was still struggling to escape, but she can see the familiar signs that their body is craving her fuck-stick. Exhausted after squirming, Ruby panted, inexplicably inhaling more of her cock musk.

“It smells exquisite, isn’t it? Here, have a taste!” Winter buried half of her cock into Ruby’s maw, catching the redhead off-guard as her mouth as she panted for air. She can feel how Ruby tried to struggle as her cock went deeper, a sick pleasure worming to her brain. “Your throat is very tight. Am I your first, I wonder? I’m afraid that when I’m done with you, I might ruin your holes for the next man. If I ever get tired of you, that is.” Soft gloved hands grabbed into Ruby’s skull harshly, using it to jam her whole cock into the redhead’s throat pussy with her quivering ball sack resting on the Rose’s chin

Meanwhile, Ruby’s mind was in disarray. Before, she was trying to escape, fearing the unnatural organ and its size on her partner’s sister, but now, she found herself docile. With the large cock going deeper and deeper into her throat, she noticed that she was not struggling anymore. Maybe it was the smell? It was pungent, but every breath scrambles any thoughts of hating it. Her mind was trying to resist, but her body was wanting more; her core longing for a familiar, yet unwelcome heat, brought about Winter’s grotesque, yet delicious cock.

With a loud moan, Winter orgasmed, unleashing pent-up lust from her massive cumsack straight into Ruby’s maw. Drops upon drops of cum traveled down into Ruby’s stomach, with the rest climbing back to escape through her nose, sperm staining her rosy cheeks. When Winter pulled back, so did her glyphs, letting Ruby to try ridding herself of swallowed Schnee cum, much to the enjoyment of Winter.

“Don’t even think about reporting this to anyone.” The older Schnee grabbed Ruby’s hair to level with her crazed eyes, before a wide grin crept into her face. “For if I can’t use you, I’ll just use Weiss.~” Shocked silver eyes stared into half-lidded blue ones. “I always found her alluring with that petite frame of hers, very much so that I won’t think twice about making her my personal cocksleeve.” The older Schnee released her grip, before slathering her cum-coated cock on Ruby’s face. “And don’t you want to taste more of my cock, hmmm? So what’ll it be, Ruby?”

“I won’t tell! I promise!”

“Good.”

The specialist used Ruby’s towel to remove any traces of her cum on Ruby, before letting her dress herself. Seconds later, Weiss arrived in a scene, finding Winter interrogating Ruby with matters regarding Weiss’ progress. Rushing by her partner’s side, Weiss helped Ruby answer her sister’s questions, earning her an uneasy smile from the shivering redhead.

Even though she essentially made a deal with a sex-crazed lunatic, Ruby thought that even if she became Winter’s sex slave, Winter was just visiting, right? Surely their encounters will be rare at the least.

How wrong she was.

* * *

 

A moan escaped Ruby’s lips as a large, meaty pillar slowly made its way deeper into her dripping pussy. She was powerless to resist Winter’s thrusts as they rut near the large opened windows in a classroom, with her being fucked from behind. While the older Schnee was wearing her normal Atlesian specialist uniform, Ruby wore nothing save for the white collar around her neck, with her ruined uniform in tatters as it laid on the floor. She can’t believe that not only was her body started to get used to the pressure of the collar, but to Winter’s advances as well; the collar a reminder what her body and mind have gone through under Winter’s domination.

It also didn’t help that Winter found a way to stay near her. At first, she made the excuse of staying at Beacon longer to evaluate Weiss’ performance, and with the history of the thwarted attack during the Vytal festival, she was able to get herself stationed at Beacon, much to Ruby’s chagrin. And now, they are currently fucking right after Winter’s class, with the subjugated Ruby giving her oral pleasure during the prior classroom session.

“Look at your teammates, Ruby.” Winter whispered into her ear, her body still unnerved by the husky voice. “Just one little yelp from you, and they will see that their fearless leader has turned to nothing but a whore.” Leather covered fingers turned her head to face hers. “Would you want that, Ruby?”

“Please!... Don’t _ahh!_ tell them!” Ruby tried to speak, moans of pleasure escaping through her lips. With her teammates just a stone throw away, a mere call will certainly alert them of her debauchery.

“Please don’t tell them…what?” Winter accentuated her last question with a powerful thrust.

“AAHHH! Please don’t tell them how much of a slut I am!” Ruby replied, her mind barely hanging on to herself, for fear of losing herself to the pleasure of Winter’s ministrations. Even when Winter’s big juicy cock stretch her pussy to its limits, Ruby was still fighting to keep herself sane, even after days of being Winter’s cock-sleeve.

Even when Winter’s cock has spread her pussy walls wider and has reached deeper than her fingers…

Even when every time the cock’s tip touched her cervix and her brain is shot with a torrent of pleasure…

And even when every time they both orgasmed, she was filled with a kind of happiness better than anything she had ever experienced…

She still resists.

And when the telltale sign of Winter’s orgasm, Ruby prepared for the incoming tsunami of bliss, only for the Schnee to removed herself from inside her and turned her around. She came face to face with the large cock she was unfortunately familiar with as its owner presents it to her. Not even waiting for Winter’s word, her lips found themselves wrapped around the meaty appendage, her hands stroking the length she cannot swallow.

“It seems that I don’t have to order you around anymore.” Winter spoke as she combed Ruby’s cum-matted hair.

If Winter is satisfied, she’ll be left alone, even if for a short while. Ruby wasn’t doing this because she wants to, she’s eager because she just wants it to end quickly…right? She learned quickly that hesitating would make Winter mad, and she’ll be treated harsher if that happens.

“Here’s your dinner, Ruby!” While Ruby cleans her dominant’s cock, Winter thrust forward, burying the appendage deep into the redhead’s throat, before unleashing waves upon waves of cum directly into her stomach. Putrid at first, the taste evolved into something sweet and tasty, no doubt of the Specialist’s doing. She can’t even swallow them at first, but repeated facials made her familiar with the white substance, now enabling her to swallow them like any other drink. After what felt like an eternity, Winter drew back, the phallus even giving her a parting gift of covering her face in cum.

“ _Thank Oum, it’s over…_ ” Ruby stared the softening member, thankful that their session ended for now. Panting, she began to move towards her discarded clothes, only for a glyph to stop her from her tracks. When she returned her gaze to the elder Schnee, she found her pouring fine green Dust into her palm, before slathering the contents into her semi-flaccid cock.

“The latest in Schnee Dust Technology. We call it Life Dust, since it enhances the performance of any creature capable of generating aura.” Winter explained before pain overcome her body, enough for her to show on her face, but insufficient for her to double over.

Ruby stared in disbelief as Winter’s cock not only hardened but seemed to grow larger than before, a faint green glow present. It became wider and looked heavier, now hanging low instead of branching upward. The sight made her recoil, abandoning the fear of punishment as she tried to scramble away, only to be stopped by the glyph. “W-wait! That’ll tear me in half!”

“Don’t worry, Ruby.” The Schnee dropped to her knees, her cock made a heavy sound as if someone dropped a barbell. “When it’s inside you, it’ll stretch out your vagina. And the best part is…” Like a wild animal, she spread Ruby’s legs wide, before bringing her face inches from her pet. “It works best as a breeding agent since one speck can enable the ovaries to produce more egg cells!” Winter thrust her upgraded cock again into Ruby, but this time slowly, relishing how her dick spread the Rose wider than before. She chuckled as Ruby’s eyes rolled up and her tongue hangs outside. “Ruby? Well, now’s the perfect time to breed you, since Life Dust is expensive nowadays. We wouldn’t want it to go to waste, do we?”

“NOOOOO! NOOOO-AAAAAAHHH!” Ruby can only scream as the overwhelming pleasure seared her mind, the sensation permanently etched into her memory. Her resistance is but a single thread, hanging on desperately as her mind was being swallowed by Winter’s actions.

“That’s the spirit! Now, be a good pet and get bred!” Ruby’s belly bloated as the result of Winter’s boosted penis, depositing sperm by the handful as it explodes inside her cervix. With her larger size, she was able to pry open the redhead’s baby chamber, and with the Life Dust’s effects, more than one egg was waiting to be fertilized inside. It was a guarantee that there was a minuscule chance that Ruby was made a mother at the end of the day.

Winter stayed hilted inside Ruby, mainly since the redhead’s convulsing body was still squeezing more cum from her. When she withdrew, the floor was stained as liters of cum bursts forth from her pet. Kneeling down, she checked if her pet was still breathing, before placing her cock into her lips, with Ruby tongue automatically licking on the cum-drenched appendage.

As much as she wanted to savor the moment, Winter would have to make haste, for the redhead’s screamed may have alerted her teammates, judging by the rapid footfalls she detected not far from her and her new breeder’s location.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here: https://jondoe110.tumblr.com/Commissions
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com


End file.
